story idea
by Rangerfan58
Summary: this is a potential story I may or may not write after the one I am currently working on


_This is part of a potential fanfic that I may or may not write_

Korra was in an interrogation room just stewing and waiting for someone to come in because she had a beef with the local police and another person that may or may not show up considering the situation she was currently in. Finally a detective came in and asked her to sit down but she doesn't instead she releases her frustration on the wall and shouts at him

"You guys cost me a decade of work!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean I was working undercover when the drug raid by local police happened"

Just then another person came in and everyone could tell she was even more angry at him, she walked up to him and punched him in the face while he talked

"Hey there Kerenai how's it..."

"You broke your word, you promised you would keep the locals out of my jurisdiction whenever I called you, you said you would mislead them and I called you two hours in advance. I had six more months before I was going to be introduced to the true leader of the gang _six months_, tops! I can't go undercover again after this either, not with this group and not for so long and you know it"

"The phones were down Kerenai we didn't have a chance"

"You lie, you have cell phones you could have mislead the local police or delayed them long enough for us to be gone, instead ten years of my life are gone with nothing to show for it because of _your_ mistake, I can't gain those ten years of living a double life and lying to everyone I ever cared about including my family, do you know just how close you guys came to losing me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I was almost in the psych ward once for suicide and a few other times my family almost called POTUS to see why I was disappearing for so long when I should be in school, they were going to check with _POTUS_ to see if I had any government work going on and if they had found out about it they would have pulled the plug and you know it. The only reason those two things didn't happen was because I called the people you told me to and things got smoothed over for each situation including the mental one"

"Can you tell me what happened today then?"

"Sure I can tell you that, what happened was we were meeting with one of our contacts to do some business and things were going well when the local police came in doing a drug raid and everyone there including me was arrested, and you know what else this raid cost us?"

"No what?"

"The gang had a huge op going down within the next week or two but now I don't even know what that op was and from the sound of things it was big and dangerous for America, so now if there's an attack it's on the local police and the DEA" (Drug Enforcement Agency)

She then sits down in the chair with a heavy sigh

"Ten years of my life wasted because of one drug raid, and once someone is arrested they are no longer considered one of the gang and there's a hit out on everyone now because of what we _may_ spill to the cops so everyone including me will now have to be put into protective custody until this gang is stopped at it's source"

"The Cybertronians..."

"Are my family and are good but they won't always be able to protect me from this gang, especially if I return to school where they can't follow"

"Okay for now stay here while we think of something and Kerenai, you're right we could have used our cell phones which are secure and we should have too. I guess we simply figured that you were at the end when you mentioned a big meeting going down and when we realized that a drug raid was going to happen we figured with you being brought in the case would be closed, I should have remembered the code phrase we agreed on when it came time for you to meet the head person of the gang"

"Yes you should have, this operation is now blown thanks to you and the police, though now that I know the situation I don't blame the police nearly as much as I blame you so don't think you can come to me for at least a month with a job offer, maybe longer once protective custody is over"

"Fine, for now we have things to arrange though"

The DEA agent leaves and the local police understand just why she said they cost her a decade of work and they didn't blame her anger one bit, even the local police understood this was a major operation blown because of them


End file.
